whiplash_video_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Whiplash Video game Wiki
Welcome to the Whiplash Video game Wiki The Whiplash video game. Whiplash (video game): Whiplash is a platform video game for the PlayStation 2 and Xbox where a long-tailed weasel named Spanx and a rabbit called Redmond finds themselves chained to one another and follows their adventures as the pair endeavor to find a way out of the warehouse of the product testing corporation known as Genron. The game is a 3D platformer, with Spanx being controlled by the player for the majority of the game, and Redmond used more in combat or as a means of traversing the world. The game was featured on the cover of Official U.S. PlayStation Magazine. There was also some controversy over the game with animal cruelty. Gameplay: Although Redmond (the rabbit) and Spanx (the weasel) are two animals chained together, the gameplay is much like any other platformer. The player controls only Spanx, using Redmond as a weapon or tool as the situation requires. Spanx has most standard platforming abilities, while Redmond is completely indestructible as a result of tests conducted upon him and so can be hurled into security guards, jammed into machinery, and used as a grappling hook, among other uses. Redmond can be inserted into special outlets to be set on fire, frozen, or become radioactive. One unique aspect of the game is that many objects through the levels are breakable and are assigned a dollar amount which is tracked by the game; by completing the game with more than $6 million in damage, special content can be unlocked. Defeating the humans through the levels released special snacks that the team can eat to increase both animals' levels, which increases Spanx's health or Redmond's rage. The player is also rewarded for freeing other animals trapped and caged by the company. Whiplash is the tale of a weasel and a rabbit. Spanx and Redmond are two out of thousands of unwilling participants in the endless experiments of a company called Genron, an evil corporation that makes ridiculous products for leisure, housekeeping and other applications, and spends most of its time testing its absurd ideas on hapless animals. And so it is that Spanx and Redmond wind up chained together and thrust on a conveyor belt in the direction of the "Recombinator", which aims to turn them into one superior animal. In the face of this rather unsavoury union, Spanx and Redmond somehow manage to affect an escape from their conveyor belt tube, and, with a little bit of help from the resident gravely-voiced supercomputer (or is it?), they set out to free all their fellow animals and smash up Genron's facilities to an excessive degree - so much so that they can put the entire company out of business in fact, and give its tyrannical president a dose of well-deserved ignominy. With any luck. Annoyingly though, developer Crystal Dynamics has taken this premise and filtered it into a very middle of the road platformer, where you run around jumping and double-jumping over objects, smashing stuff up to release animals and generally working your way through linear platform sections. It doesn't really try anything new, but also doesn't really get that much horrifically wrong (unless you're some sort of government official playing opportunistic moralist in front of a sensationalist national press, that is). However what it does do quite well, particularly at the beginning, is bind it all together with a consistently sarcastic and politically incorrect sense of humour. In gameplay terms, Spanx and Redmond's being chained together is used exactly as you'd expect and rarely any more. Redmond is basically invincible, and, by hammering some of the face buttons, Spanx the weasel whom you control can drag him around, smash Genron employees and robotic security droids with him, dangle from aerial grapple points, spin him quickly around his head to perform a helicopter floating move, use him to slide along zip lines, and basically use him to perform lots of conventional platform moves, he can even scurry along a winding rail. The developer aims to freshen the impact of all this familiarity in several ways. Firstly there's the experience system, by collecting "Hypersnacks", extracted from fallen human enemies by bouncing up and down on them to shake out all the treats, Spanx and Redmond gradually gather more health points, which enable them to play through an area repeatedly for much longer without being caught (well, dying) and subsequently being forced to rely on one of a selection of poorly hidden "keys" to break out again and resume progress. And with each conquered level section, a bit of extra effort in eking out treats and smashing objects often yields new moves to add to your repertoire. Then there's the meter on the bottom of the screen, which counts down the company's cash resources as you endlessly smash up its facilities - computer consoles, pipes, seats, machines, anything really. The amount of financial damage you do is ultimately geared towards bankrupting Genron, although with the exception of the occasional switch on a computer bank, you do have the option of just trotting through the entire game without bothering to destroy much of the facility that imprisons you. You can also use Redmond in various other more specialised ways, like throwing him in an ionisation machine so he can activate particular overhead grapple points, filling him full of helium so you can float up to higher areas, or most often by shoving him in door mechanisms and other cog-based machines to override them (by yanking the stick left or right to steady the struggling Spanx). 'Development': The music for Whiplash was composed by Kurt Harland of Information Society. The music features a unique interactivity scheme: It responds to player input on the controller; the more input received through the controller buttons, the more the music does. The music also expands in response to successful hits of breakable objects and enemies. 'Reception': Whiplash received "average" reviews according to video game review aggregator Metacritic. Before the game was released in the United Kingdom, the Royal Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Animals (RSPCA), the Research Defence Society, the chairman of the British House of Commons and the Police Federation of England and Wales were deeply shocked at the level of cartoonish cruelty in animal product testing, despite the whole premise of the game as being against this. They thought it condoned violence and made a joke of animal suffering; however, Eidos claimed that it would raise positive awareness among children with this issue. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse